Amnesia With A Pinch of Innocence
by KuroNeko3449
Summary: Allen and Lavi find something interesting. A girl with Innocence and Amnesia. Now, with this problem, she has to figure out how to remember her past and how to find out how she got to where she was, with another problem being that Akumas can find her anywhere no matter what she does.
1. Chapter 1: Amnesia and Innocence

**My first story! YAY! I hope I do well and that you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Ow..." I mumbled as I got up off the ground. I looked up to see if I fell from any where but above me is plain blue sky.

"Hm. This is a bit odd. I don't remember anything either. Oh yeah! My name is Kohna Smith! Wait... why do I remember that? Well, it is my name after all..." I said to myself while scanning my surroundings.

I was in the middle of a random field of grass and on one side there was what looked like a small town. I looked down to see myself wearing a plain black T-shirt and a pair of demin capris. I was just about to walk towards the town when an explosion from behind blew me forward.

"What the?!" I yelled as I flew through the air close to the ground. I skidded on my back untill I stopped after I full on hit the ground, resulting in the air getting knocked out of me and a small backache. I took a few seconds to recover and then wearily sat up.

Before me was a guy with a giant hammer and strange spiky red hair and another one with white hair, a costume of some sort, and a strange black clawed arm chasing around some jumpy thingy.

Unfortunately, the jumpy thingy noticed me. It changed directions towards me.

"Eh...? What the hell?" I said as I jumped up and quickly started running away although it hurt a bit.

For some reason I felt like I should turn around and face it, but, it pretty much looked bad for me.

"Come back here Innocence!" a mechanical voice laughed at me.

I turned to look at it and saw the two weirdo's trying to destroy the thing. The stupid part of my brain won and I turned around and glared at it. It stopped in it's tracks, a bit confused, but almost immediatly started again.

"Okay Kohna. You got yourself into this, get yourself out."I said trying to think of a way not to die.

Suddenly my hands felt slightly warm and when I looked down they were coated in flickering silver flames.

"Huh?!" I asked myself then shrugged and raised my hands as if I were saying stop. The thing ran straight into my hands and silver flames consumed it; it looked like the fire was eating away at it.

"I have to get the Innocence!..." It yelled at me and then crumbled into ashes.

"Uh... What just happened?" I asked the two strange teens that had stopped when the flames came out.

"Is she an accomadator?" The short white haired one asked the hammer guy.

"I don't know... I've never heard of Innocence like that." He answered.

"Hmm... The Akuma was destroyed by Innocence though now that I think about it. It's soul was saved."

"Oh? Then she must me an accomadator. 'Cause we sure didn't kill it."

"We should talk to her and see who she is."

"Yeah; if she's an accomadator then she could become an Exorcist."

They just stood there talking seemingly oblivious to the fact that I was standing right there extremely annoyed.

"Um, could someone tell me what the hell is going on?! You do realize that I am standing **_RIGHT HERE._** " I yelled at them, catching their attention.

"Oh, sorry! Hello, I'm Allen Walker and this is Lavi. We're exorcist and were hunting that Akuma that you destroyed. Do you know what those flames were?" The white haired one asked politely and his weird costume thing faded away. The other guy shrunk his hammer down and put it somewhere.

"No, not at all. Hell, I don't even know where I am or how I got here! All I know is my name, that flames now shoot out of my hands, and that there are two crazy people in front of me who don't know how to explain a situation!" I growled out at them. I guess I get angry easily too...

"Wow, she's a bit like Yuu; but more talkitive with her anger." Lavi said to Allen.

"Anyways, we think that those flames you used are Innocence and that you activated it when you destroyed that Akuma. And you can't remember anything but your name?; How 'bout you tell it to us?" Lavi asked me smiling.

"Kohna Smith." I answered swiftly as I tried to calm my unnessacary anger at the idiotic smile.

"I have a question. What's this Innocence you keep saying in almost every sentence. And is Innocence the thing that you fought the 'Akuma' with?" I looked at them expectently waiting for an answer.

"Yes." Lavi answered simply.

Then the next thing I knew they had turned around and were whispering about something. They turned back to me and smiled.

"Since you can't remember anything, why don't you come bac to the order with us? The order is where exorcists like Lavi and myself work and a lot of people there have Innocence like yourself." Allen asked me.

"Well, sure. I've got nothing better to do. And I want to learn more about this 'Innocence' thing. Anyways, I don't really have a choice, do I? This 'Innocence' is pretty important, right? And if that thing was after it and you wanted to destroy it then that would mean you want Innocence too. And since I apparently have it, I would have to come with you and work with you or give up this 'Innocence'. Am I right or wrong?" I asked them wondering how I came to that conclusion myself.

"Well, actually yes." Allen said.

"When are we going to arrive at the 'order'?" I asked.

"Well, we finished our mission and collected the Innocence from the town and destroyed the Akuma so, we're heading back now." Lavi answered with an idiotic grin.

"So there was Innocence in the town?" I looked at him confused.

"Yep. And we also sound you, so we collected two peices of Innocence!" Again, with the smile!

"Ok. Then we should go, right?" I asked. They nodded and I started my journey to this 'Order' with two people I barely know. Great.

* * *

**Ok! So, as I said before, this is my first fanfic so please, no flames! I know it may sound a bit confusing and Allen and Lavi may be a bit OOC but I tried! I'll update as soon as I can so I hope you like it!**

**Yours truly, **  
** KuroNeko3449 ... :)**


	2. Chapter 2: First day at the Order Part 1

**Okay! 2nd chapter! I have to say, I was a bit lazy so I skipped the adventure of the travel back to the order. (More like, I couldn't decide on where they were...) Well, I hope you think this chapter is good!**

**I forgot the disclaimer on the last chapter so, **

**I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN! (sadly...) D. Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino. **

**Oh yeah, Kohna's personality changes a lot, since she's still learning about herself. (if you don't know who Kohna is, go to the first chapter. BTW, there's a reason why it's called the FIRST chapter- read it FIRST!)**

* * *

"...this is the Order?..." I asked staring at the tall, dark looking building.

"Yep!" Lavi said with _another _smile. I swear, if that guy smiles again, he will die.

"Hm. So this is where people with 'Innocence' are?"

Allen nodded.

Over the course of our journey back, I figured out three things:

1. Lavi's smiles are way too annoying.

2. The Order is where 'Exorcists' live.

3. Apparently, Akuma's can smell me from miles away just to kill me. (Literally, one of them said it could smell me. It was creepy... It even tried to persuade me to let it kill me.)

So, all three of us were a bit worn out from killing Akumas every few hours. This prolonged our trip about 2-3 days. I wonder if they have an anti-akuma spray to help this 'problem'.

The doors opened and we walked in, and Lavi and Allen were almost immediatly being asked questions by a fairly pretty looking girl with greenish hair.

She stopped bombarding them with questions when she saw me.

"Who's this?" She asked them.

"This is Kohna. She's an accomodator and doesn't remember anything." Allen introduced me.

"Oh. Hi! I'm Lenalee, nice to meet you and welcome to the order!" She smiled. At least her smile is nice, unlike Lavi's.

"Nice to meet you too." I said back with a small smile.

Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee agreed to have me help Lenalee deliver coffee while they went to report back on their mission.

"So you don't remember anything?" Lenalee asked me as we walked through some hallways with our coffee trays.

"Nope; only my name. I found out some stuff about myself on the way here though."

"Like what?"

"A few things about my personality. Like I get angry really easily when I get annoyed, I'm really polite otherwise, and that I really want to kill Lavi either way." She laughed at the last one.

"He gets better over time." She said, but I personally thought that it was impossible for him to get better.

"Hard to believe." I smiled with a small laugh.

We got to a room full of clearly overworked people, complaining about some guy named Komui.

"Hi! We brought your coffee!" Lenalee smiled at them and passed out the mugs. I looked down at the ones on my tray wondering who they were for.

"You can just hand me the mugs to pass out." She said quietly to me, seeing my confused expression.

"Thanks." I smiled, and then realized that I've been smiling a lot more with Lenalee than when I was with Allen and Lavi. When I was with them, I usually maintained a complete neutral and silence. Now that I think about it, I was pretty boring.

I followed Lenalee to the different people so she could reach the mugs easily.

"Who's this?" One named Reever, which I learned from Lenalee, asked her.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Lenalee offered me with a smile. She smiles a lot.

At that moment, I figured out something else about myself: I'm _really shy_ when I'm talking to strangers.

"Hello, I'm Kohna… nice to meet you." I said quietly, smiling softly, and scooting a bit closer to Lenalee.

"Hi, I'm Reever, chief of the science division." He said. So this is the science division.

Lenalee looked at me confused, taken back a bit from the personality transition.

"I didn't know you were shy. You didn't seem shy around me." She said to me after I was introduced to everyone, the same shy reaction very introduction.

"Me neither; I guess I'm not very shy when I'm mad or comfortable. Lenalee, I think I wasn't shy around you because you seemed so nice and sweet. You didn't seem intimidating but it was obvious you were powerful and you were so kind. I would really like to be your friend." I said confused at what just spilled out of my mouth.

"Silly, you already are my friend!" She said blushing slightly at my string of compliments.

"I think we should go meet my brother now." She said and turned down a different hallway. This place is huge!

"You have a brother?"

"Yep. His name's Komui."

"The person the science division was complaining about?" I asked, a bit worried because one of them said he was crazy.

"Yeah. He's not all that bad so don't worry." She assured me. I think she can read my mind or something. So I decided to ask.

"Can you read minds?"

"What? No… why?" She said with a confused chuckle.

"Because I was worried and you told me not to when I never voiced that thought." I said with a playful accusatory stare.

"Oh! The worry was evident in your voice. Your voice and your face tell a lot about what you're thinking you know." She explained.

"Here we are… Komui?" When we entered the room the ground was covered in papers and the only thing that resembled the presence of a person was a hand sticking out of a huge pile of books and papers.

I ran over and started to dig the person out to reveal a man asleep underneath the death trap of books. I pulled him out despite my confusion and stepped back, wondering then if he was asleep or actually dead.

"Oh, Komui… wake up." Lenalee said when she kneeled beside him.

"That's Komui?" I asked in surprise. They didn't look very much alike.

"Yep. He's very hard to wake up though."

I kneeled down next to him and poked his stomach a few times. He didn't wake up. Then I simply held my finger above his stomach and struck down- really hard.

He woke up with a startled cry.

"Ow… that hurt." He whined.

Lenalee looked at me in surprise.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to be able to wake him up." She said.

"Oh! LENA~LEEEEE! Did you bring my coffee!? And who's this?" He said cheerfully and Lenalee went and got a mug with a bunny on it I didn't see before.

"Here you go brother." She said with a smile and handed the coffee to him after he dusted himself off and cleared his desk of random things and sat down.

"Thank you Lenalee!" He chirped.

Lenalee looked at me and smiled, and I knew it was my cue to introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Kohna, nice to meet you." I said feeling a bit less shy since he was Lenalee's brother.

"Tell him about your 'situation'." She said to me.

"Situation?" Komui asked, looking at me.

"Well…" I explained everything that had happened so far and when I finished I was out of breath and a bit unnerved by the way Komui was intently listening.

"Hm. So you can't remember anything but your name?" He asked. I almost sighed because lately, when someone heard of my situation that was the first thing they said; but I nodded anyways.

"What's your full name?"

"Kohna Smith." I answered.

I could practically _see_ the wheels turning in his head; and believe me, it was a little strange.

"I know! We'll take her to Hevlaska!" He suddenly said.

He quickly got up and started walking towards the door. Lenalee motioned for me to follow him and I hesitantly obliged.

"Who's Hevlaska?" I asked, curious.

"She's an exorcist at the Order." He said his tone a bit different than before.

"Ok."

So she's an exorcist. So when I meet her, I'll have met four exorcists so far, including Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee.

We walked onto a floating platform- yes, _floating_. I was surprised myself and it took me a few seconds to adjust to the initial thought of a floating platform.

We went downward and I gave into the urge to look over the side. I pulled back though, because the only thing below us was darkness, and the thought of falling into it spooked me. I decided to instead look around the rest of it and examine the control panel, not touching it out of fear that I would somehow flip it over.

"We're here!" Komui said.

I turned to face him and stood there frozen, staring at the thing behind him.

"Kohna, meet Hevlaska!" He said gesturing to the human like giant creature.

"That's…Hevlaska?" I asked, getting over the small shock the information gave me.

I admit, I was expecting more of a young woman, not this.

"Hello Hevlaska, my name's Kohna Smith, nice to meet you." I introduced myself in my usual way, smiling.

"Hello Kohna, please, show me your Innocence." She said to me and a tentacle like thing came down and touched me.

I jumped back, surprising myself, and I felt a small bit of uneasiness in the pit of my stomach. I realized something I hadn't before. I don't like people, or anything, touching me. No one has really actually touched me since I got here, nor on the way here with Allen and Lavi. So this is the first time anyone's touched me at all.

"I will not hurt you." Hevlaska said, reaching out again.

I fought against my instinct to avoid her and stayed put, letting myself be lifted into the air.

I felt extremely violated and annoyed by the physical contact and feeling of Hevlaska seemingly searching for my Innocence and something in the back of my mind snapped.

It started with a small flicker at my finger tips, and then it slowly climbed up my arms, sluggishly making its way to engulfing my body.

I saw Komui looking up at me, watching my silver flames climb and climb.

"What the hell?..." I wondered aloud, and then realized that the snap was probably my Innocence activating.

I told it to stop, and that Hevlaska was a friend, and it immediately extinguished.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to activate." I apologized to Hevlaska, hoping I didn't hurt her.

"Synchro rate, 13%, 24%, 56%, 73%, 86%, 93%. Synchro rate 93%." Hevlaska said and set me down.

"Synchro rate? What's that? Is it important?..." I asked but was promptly ignored when Hevlaska started talking.

"Hm... this is strange, your Innocence has no physical form..." She told me.

I honestly didn't know whether it really was strange because frankly, I wasn't exactly caught up in the loop.

"Yes, that is strange." Komui agreed, popping up behind me.

"AH!" I jumped what felt like ten feet into the air.

"I forgot about you!" I said in exasperation.

Komui had a bit of a hurt look on his face at my declaration.

"Anyways,... what's Synchro rate?" I asked them, hoping to get an answer this time.

"Synchro rate is the synchronization rate at which you can activate your Innocence. The lower the Synchro rate, the harder it will be for you to activate your Innocence. You have a pretty high Synchro rate so you probably won't have to worry about not being able to activate." Komui explained to me.

As he and I bid farewell to Hevlaska he hit a lever making the platform go upwards.

As we ascended Komui explained the concept of Innocence to me and what the job of an exorcist is.

"Wait, I never agreed to being an exorcist. Allen and Smiles just dragged me here." I interrupted him.

"Smiles?..." He asked.

"Lavi."

"Oh.."

I looked at him, urging him to reply to my statement. He got the memo and started talking.

"Well, you're an Accommodator, so, you have been chosen by the Innocence and its hard for it to accommodate to another person and since we can't find any physical traces of it, you are basically complied-"

"Forced." I interrupted.

"Or forced, to become an exorcist." He finished.

"Hm. Sounds unfair to me. I just got here and now I'm forced to put my life on the line to hunt down demons and collect Innocence." I scowled.

I felt a boiling in the pit of my stomach and anger rising. I put on a frown and a glare and looked at Komui's surprised face. This attitude, I admit, was a big contrast from before.

"We've stopped. How about you go get some food... I'll show you to the cafeteria!" He offered, leading me off of the platform.

He looked a bit uncomfortable. I wonder if its my anger...

"...like Yu..." I heard from under his breath.

Yu again? Who is that person?

"Here's the cafeteria!" He said and pushed me up the vacant line.

"Well who is this~?!" A voice said from above me.

I looked up from my feet, which I had been watching out of fear Komui would push me over.

The... man(?) in front of me was dressed in pink with two pink braided pig tails.

I felt my anger return at the overload of pink and strangeness.

"Kohna." I answered shortly.

"Well I'm Jerry!~ Order anything you like~!" He(?) said.

Hmm... Anything? I forgot most foods I've had in the past so...

"Just something random." I said.

I was given soba and mitarashi dangos. Wasn't mitarashi dango Allen's favorite food?

"Thanks." I kept my answer short and curt again.

I found an isolated table and sat down.

I fumbled with the chopsticks for a bit before getting the grip correct. Ate only a little at first, to find the taste delicious. I tried the dango and smiled at the wonderful flavor.

I quickly devoured my dish and sighed in satisfaction when I finished.

I heard bickering behind me and turned around to see Allen arguing with a girl- no, guy- with long blue-ish hair in a ponytail and a scowl and a scary looking sword next to him. I noticed that Lenalee and Lavi were also there.

Lavi looked like he was trying to get killed by annoying Ponytail along with Allen.

I small stupid part of my brain told me to go over and say hi, and unfortunately, it won.

I put away my dishes and walked over. Lenalee saw me first, and waved me over with a smile.

I quickened my pace and got there rather quickly.

"Hi..." I trailed off, not knowing what to do.

"Kohna! You haven't met Kanda have you?" She said, gesturing to Ponytail.

"You're Kanda? Komui mentioned him." I said to him.

"Yep! This is Yu-Chan!" Lavi chirped.

"Hi Smiles." I said, pretending I had only noticed him now.

"Smiles?" Lavi, Allen and Lenalee asked. Kanda had remained scowling and seething with annoyance.

"Wait,… Yu? So you're the one Lavi compared me to?" I said, finally registering the name.

"Yeah~! When she was angry she was scary like Kanda!" Lavi said, oblivious to the fact he was probably going to die by the way Kanda was fingering his sword handle.

"Huh?" Lenalee asked.

"How could you think Kohna is scary?! She's too sweet to be like Kanda!" Lenalee scolded, and softly told Kanda she meant no offence.

"Huh? She burst out at us when we first met her! And she barley talked and glared at us the whole time! It was like Kanda was literally there!" Allen said.

"Hey! You two were just to annoying to stand! It's your fault I glared!" I growled.

"No its not! I tried to be nice and you just brushed it off!" He growled back.

"This is pointless. We're just going to keep arguing until we come to a medium and that's probably never going to happen. I do see your point though. I admit I was a little hard to deal with." I said, hoping he would agree.

Lavi looked at me and smiled.

"So she's not like Yu-Chan!" He exclaimed.

I made a confused expression and Lavi seemed to see and said,

"Yu-Chan would continue the fight to the end! You stopped it!" He answered.

"What's with the –Chan? I think it may get you killed by the murderous look in Ponytail's eyes that flashes whenever you say that." I said, not realizing I used the name that I called Kanda before I knew his name aloud.

"_Ponytail…?_" Kanda talked for the first time and glared at me. Man, he really knows how to scare a person.

Besting the small fear being awakened inside me, I decided to explain my nick-name reasoning.

"Well, when I first saw you I thought you were a girl and then when I realized you were a guy I thought 'Hey, I bet its the ponytail that made me think he was a girl.' And the name sprang up in my mind and when I was told your name I thought I would never call you that again but I guess I was wrong." I Said in one breath.

"Never call me that again." Kanda said in a chilling voice.

"Why not? It suits you perfectly." I asked.

I didn't need an answer when I saw his hand tighten on the sword.

"All right, all right." I held my hands up in surrender.

"But you make the most hilarious faces." I added less than a second afterwards.

I saw Lavi watching in amusement and Allen chuckling softly and Lenalee was trying to contain her own laughter at the pure annoyance emitting off of Kanda as he simply walked away.

"You may want to sleep with one eye open tonight." Lavi warned.

"Ok Smiles. No... you're more of a rabbit." I said smiling. Pissing Kanda off was the funniest thing I'd ever done.

"That's what Yu-Chan calls me~." He said.

"Does he call you something Allen? Maybe something close to short stack?" I teased.

"Yu-Chan calls Allen Moyashi!" Lavi chirped.

"He calls Allen a Bean sprout?" I asked, laughing a bit.

I then realized that what Lavi said wasn't English and stopped, wondering how I understood it.

"Strange... Maybe I remembered something.." I thought aloud.

Lenalee looked at me smiling.

"Did you say you remembered something?!" She asked excitedly.

"No... I thought the reason I understood Smiles was because I remembered something but I guess not." I sighed.

Something popped into my head. Something like a... memory.

_"Kohna! It's time to come in!" A female voice said from inside a long wooden house._

_"But Rosa! It's snowing!" A 5 year old Kohna said._

_"At least get a coat on then." A pretty young woman came out with a coat in hand and a pair of knitted gloves._

_"Okay Rosa! You should get the others out here to! It's so pretty..." Young Kohna trailed off, becoming entranced by the falling snowflakes that were creating a blanket of fluffy whiteness. _

_Rosa Put on young Kohna's jacket and gloves and nodded, agreeing to young Kohna's suggestion._

_Soon the area was filled by 3 more small children and an elderly woman, who looked like Rosa so much they had to be related._

_Young Kohna ran up to the woman with glee._

_"Gramma Eli! Are you going to play in the snow too? I know you've been sad about Mary leaving but please play! Rosa told me you haven't been eating much either! We miss you pies too!" Young Kohna pleaded, her expression turned from happy to sad. _

_Mary had been Eli's daughter and Rosa's older sister who had passed away a few weeks prior. The other children being watched by Rosa were Mary's children that had been put into the care of Eli and Rosa when Mary's husband died and she became ill. Young Kohna had been taken in a year before when they found without any memories but her name. She had grown used to this lifestyle but was plagued with nightmares almost every night that she could never remember. She had been told Mary had died by sour man working a the graveyard when she asked where Mary was since she couldn't find her. Young Kohna somehow knew what death was very well, and never asked about where Mary was afterwards._

_"Gramma Eli, please get better!" Young Kohna looked into Eli's eyes to find the usually bright and joyful eyes dark and filled with nothingness._

_"Gramma Eli...?" She asked cautiously and stepped back when Eli's body suddenly began to change-_

"What the...?" I said as I held my head that felt like it was splitting in two.

"Kohna?! Are you okay?!" I heard Lenalee's voice but my vision was blurred too much to make out images.

A few seconds afterwards I fell unconscious and my memory continued.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! (I hope...) I really hope you liked Kanda's brief appearance and Hevlaska's appearance too!**

**And Yeah! This chapter (A/N notes excluded) is 3,389 words! I like writing long chapters so my chapter are all going to be over 3,000 words at least! (Basking in the glow of long chapter.) I usually have a hard time making long chapters and my average chapters would be 1,500 words or less so this is like, awesome for me! (And if you have a mean opinion, keep it to yourself.)**

**Well, I'll update as soon as I can.**

**R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3: First day at the Order Part 2

**I'm sorry I got so lazy! I haven't updated a new chapter for almost 2 weeks! I really hope you like this chapter! :)**

**And I know I didn't explain Kohna's actual appearance at all. Well, she's Lenalee's height and has pitch black hair that's been in a braid this whole time. It's slightly wavy and has a single small streak of almost golden hair, which is at the front. Her skin is a pale color and her eyes are a light sea green color. She is fit and normally thin, but not super skinny. And, to complete the appearance I have to mention, her bust size isn't huge, but rather an actually proportional size. Which means like, I don't know... smallish?**

* * *

RECAP:

_"Gramma Eli...?" She asked cautiously and stepped back when Eli's body suddenly began to change-_

"What the...?" I said as I held my head that felt like it was splitting in two.

"Kohna?! Are you okay?!" I heard Lenalee's voice but my vision was blurred too much to make out images.

A few seconds afterwards I fell unconscious and my memory continued.

* * *

_Eli's body suddenly began to change into something that looked like it came straight out of a nightmare._

_"Gramma Eli..." Kohna began to cry at the sight. she recognized it. She had seen this nightmare before. Eli was an Akuma._

_"NO!" Kohna shouted, and a small flame lit around her right hand._

_The thoughts running through her head were a mess, mostly filled with the inner shouts of denial, and something snapped._

_Kohna's hands were covered in flames, and they were rapidly climbing up her arms until her whole body was coated in fire._

_She charged forwards and ran underneath Eli, coming up behind her. It seemed as though Kohna's body was moving on it's own as she dodged the bullets._

_She finally decided to attack and got close up. She propelled herself to Eli's height with her fire and pushed Eli with her hands, spreading the flames to her._

_The young Kohna watched expressionless as Eli was consumed. Kohna's flames disappeared and her eyes blinked._

_All around her was destruction. The small house was in flames, Rosa and the children choking the smoke as they ran away; the snow had melted in a circle around Kohna, and Eli's Akuma body was gone._

_Kohna broke down in tears as she realized the fire destroying everything was silver. She looked towards Rosa and the others to see them running past a tree as it fell down. Rosa was crushed by it._

_This made Kohna cry even harder as she ran over to help her, only to find she couldn't move. _

_In the midst of her overflowing tears and emotions, she released an outward circle of fire, destroying everything in its path; including Rosa and the others._

_'I want to forget, I want to forget, I want to forget, FORGET, FORGET!' ran through her mind as the flames died completely. _

_She walked away from the scene and into a small pile of snow she hadn't melted. She collapsed and screamed._

_"I WANT TO FORGET!" _

_And when she woke up, she was in a bed, with an elderly couple worrying over her as they explained they found her in the snow. _

_And she couldn't remember anything but her name._

_~Line Break~_

"AHHHH!" I shouted as I sprang up from some bed.

"You're awake!" I heard Lenalee's voice say.

I looked around and realized I was in a medical bed and everyone was around me- excluding Kanda.

"Huh?" I asked, and then remembered my dream, or rather, memory.

I felt tears run down my cheeks as I thought about it.

"K-Kohna? Are you okay?" Allen asked, surprised by my tears.

I shook my head and buried my face in my hands.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"About ten minutes." Lenalee answered.

Only ten minutes?!

"I remembered something." I stated simply.

"Really? Tell us, maybe we can figure something out and help you." Allen said.

"Okay." I wanted to get this out of my system.

I told them everything, and cried so much I'm probably run dry.

They all had the typical sad look on their faces and when I finished Lenalee bear hugged me.

I asked them to leave for a bit,saying I needed some time alone. They complied and walked out.

This was strange. I was able to make myself forget the memories I didn't want. Maybe I did that before I met Mary...

"This is getting more confusing everyday." I muttered.

I got up and walked out to see Komui laughing manically and shouting:

"GO KOMURIN! KILL ALLEN!" as a giant robot with a... beret? Seriously?

"Uh... Komui? What the HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" I shouted and grabbed him by the collar, realizing he said he was going to kill Allen, who I admit isn't _that_ bad.

"Oh! Well, hello Kohna!" He said, and then started screaming about his precious Lenalee and how Allen isn't good enough for her.

I whacked his head and said the first thing that came to my mind to reassure him that Allen was not going to steal Lenalee away.

"I bet whatever you're fussing about is nothing! Allen looks better with Kanda anyways!" and I immediately realized what I had said and dropped Komui's collar in surprise. Although I've only seen Kanda once, and I could hardly say they got along, and saying that, it's nearly impossible to see them together as a couple.

Komui blinked and smiled.

"I agree!" He said and called off 'Komurin' and walked away.

Lavi came around from behind a corner and hugged me for some reason.

"I thought I was the only one that noticed! Yuu-Chan and Allen obviously are in LOVE!~" He chirped.

He smiled again, and this time, it wasn't very annoying.

"Yeah..." I said.

Lavi dragged me through all after hall until we arrived at a door.

"This is your room! Komui told me to show you before he blew up when he saw Allen helping Lenalee up after she fell."

I smiled and opened the door to find a key sitting on the bed, along with a change of clothes. It was a blue summer dress with black flats.

Lavi bid his farewell and left me to change.

I took off my shirt and capris and pick up the dress to see a few pairs of underwear underneath. I smiled as I saw and read the note on them:

_I didn't know your size so there's a few different ones! I hope they fit... this is a bit of an awkward note. =)_

_-Lenalee_

I tried them on a found one that fit. I slipped on the dress, and saw it went down to mid calf and showed a modest amount of skin on the neck/chest part. I put on the flats and walked out, too see Kanda walking into the room next to mine.

He saw me too and glared.

"Hello Ponytail!" I said, smiling. I walked away before he killed me.

I bumped into Allen as I was aimlessly walking around the Order and ended up telling him this:

"Allen, Lavi thinks that you and Kanda are in love." I smiled.

Allen FREAKED OUT.

It was hilarious. His eggs bugged out and his mouth dropped open as he just stared at me for a few seconds and _then _he freaked out.

"W-WHAT!? M-me and K-kanda? I mean, we're both GUYS." He stumbled and I realized his face was REALLY red. He was blushing?

"Don't tell me... Allen, do you like Kanda?" I asked.

"HUH? W-what, no way! I couldn't! As I said before, we're both guys..." He trailed off, avoiding eye contact.

"So you do, it's just you're both guys." I stated, smiling as my thoughts were proven right by the monstrous blush covering Allen's face up to his ears. He looked like a little kid!

Lavi picked this time to again, pop up out of nowhere and scare the shit out of us.

"Lavi?!" I asked/half screamed.

Allen was just staring, too surprised to speak.

"Oh my god Lavi! Don't just appear out of thin air like that! You could give some one a heart attack!" I scolded and hit the back of his head.

I laughed inside, thinking about how just a bit ago I was a crying mess of a person and was dwelling over my past.

"Ow... That hurt Koh!" He whined. Koh? what was that... a nickname?

"My name is Kohna, not Koh." I corrected him.

Allen tried to sneak away, thinking we had forgotten him. Before he could get out of the room, Lavi sling his arm around his shoulder and smiled an 'I know something you don't want a certain somebody to know' smile. I admit, it was creepy.

"Oh... Hi Lavi!... I've got to go do something now so..."

"I knew it! You really are in love with Yuu-Chan!" He said, albeit taking care to say the last part quietly.

With perfect timing, Kanda walked into the area and asked:

"You knew what?"

We all froze, and I almost laughed at the situation we were in.

"N-nothing!" Allen said and took off.

"Y-yeah!" Lavi said and ran off too.

Kanda turned to me.

"It was nothing! We were just tormenting Allen!" I said and ran off in some random direction.

"Che." I heard as I ran away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~_

As I was running- no, now I was just speed walking- I ended up running into a woman.

"Oh! Sorry, sorry, sorry!" She started apologizing with impressive speed and practice.

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize... anyways, hello, my name's Kohna." I said, getting slightly annoyed at the incessant amount of apologies.

"Oh, I'm Miranda Lotto." She introduced herself.

"I'm Kohna Smith, nice to meet you." I smiled a tiny bit.

Now that I had a good look at her, if you took away the dark circles around her eyes she was actually very pretty.

"Well Miranda," I took a look around "I'm a bit lost... do you know the way to the dining hall?" I asked.

"Well, I'm a bit lost too so I don't think I'd be much of a help. I'm sorry!" She said.

I smiled, thinking that Miranda was very nice... and that it was only the girls whom I actually got along with, unless you count Allen and Lavi, which is hard since Lavi forced the friendship and Allen looks and acts a bit like a girl.

"Oh... that's okay! How about we try and get through this maze together?" I asked, smiling a bit wider. She nodded and we made our way through the halls.

I found out that Miranda is an exorcist like Lenalee and the others, and I'm not including myself because I am determined to defy this little 'Sorry! No Backsies!' rule. I also found out that Miranda is a sleep deprived, apologetic, slightly off person who couldn't hold a job before this one.

Miranda found out that I'm an amnesiac, I can create silver flames, and she told me I was nice so I guess I'll add that to the list. The more we walked the more we talked and later I realized we went in a circle for the 2 hours we were talking our heads off.  
We eventually noticed the hall leading from our circle of talky-ness to the dining hall. It turned out that Miranda was heading there too so we were lucky.

I walked up the surprisingly vacant line and smiled at Jerry, who looked surprised for some reason... Ohhhh, I was all cold and sharp when I got here the first time.

"Hi Jerry! Can I get what I got last time? It was really good! I'm sorry about being a bit cold earlier, I was just confused about some things." I apologized. Jerry smiled and served me the soba/dango combination.

"Don't worry 'bout it Hon~ We have Kanda here, I'm used to it~" ...Is Kanda as evil as everyone makes him out to be?

"Now that I think about it... Could I have a cinnamon roll too?" in no time at all I had a steaming hot cinnamon roll added to my meal.

"Thanks!" I said I walked away and sat at an empty table, being joined by Miranda a bit later.

She looked at my meal and snickered. I rose an eyebrow at this.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, just your meal is Kanda and Allen's favorite foods together, and since... well, this is my personal opinion... I think they look really good together!" She said the last part quietly and smiled.

"I agree. So does Lavi." I told her.

I finished up my food really fast and then downed my cinnamon role. I guess all of that walking made me hungrier, even though I ate only a bit ago.

We talked for longer after we ate and eventually we became really good friends over the time of 4 hours total. I looked at the clock on the wall, and seeing that it was 11:00 PM, I decided to end our conversation for now. We had ended up talking about Allen and Kanda and some other things too.

"Ah! Miranda, I think we should get to bed... It's 11:00!" I mentioned during a pause.

She gasped. "Oh my it is!"

We bid farewell and I surprisingly found my way to my room. When I got there I saw another note left on the bed from Lenalee.

_Hi Kohna!_

_Can you come down to Komui's office tomorrow so we can fit your for your uniform?_

_~Lenalee :)_

I sighed. I never agreed to being an exorcist so why would I need and exorcist's uniform? I mean, the only memories I have of my past are of Gramma Eli and Rosa, and that was when I was five! And now that I know them, I don't really want them back at all. Why should I have to agree to risk my life for people I don't even know? I know I may sound selfish in my self preservation, but I don't want to become like Lavi, who has no concern for his own personal safety, a I saw earlier during the Ponytail incident, as I have named it. He nearly got decapitated! Kanda looked like he was seriously going to do that, I swear!

I sighed yet again and flopped down on my bed. A lot has happened in the past day. Too much to say the least. I allowed myself to drift of to sleep, still debating my exorcist and Innocence issues that have ensued on my first at the Black Order.

* * *

**Ah! Finally done! The Yullen is there as earlier promised although it is portrayed as one-sided. Poor Allen! By the way, I had some one tell me that I must like Lenalee a lot because of how much my character does but... that's not really the case. Lenalee is actually one of my least favorite characters but she gets hated on a lot so I wanted to try and show her good qualities for a change. Hoped you like this chapter and Miranda's surprise appearance. I broke my 3,000 word and over self promise with this chapter. Damn you writer's block!  
Well,  
Goodbye for now,  
Yours Truly,  
KuroNeko3449**


	4. Sage and Split Innocence

_"Koh! Come over here, you gotta see this!" _

_"You've never had a cinnamon roll? Here Koh, have one, they're sweet."_

___"That's not fair that you get the big half! You're such a meanie!"_

___"You forgot?... I guess you've lost your memories, you've always misplaced things."_

_"That's right! I'm -! You remember everything! That's great. It only took you a year..."_

_"Koh... are you okay? It's just a dream, you didn't kill anyone."_

_"Happy Birthday! Here, I got you this. You see the gem on the handle of the key? It's crystal."_

_"Koh?! Where are you going?! Don't leave! I'm not scared! I promised I would stay with you! Don't make me break that promise..."_

I woke up with a start breathing heavily. Who was that? It sounded like a boy's voice. But what was with that last one? Promise?'

I sighed and sat up, only then realized the wetness on my face. I got up and noticed a small mirror hanging on the wall. As I looked at my reflection I properly saw myself for the first time. Most of the time all I got was a shop window to smooth out my hair and keep myself from looking like a wreck.

I noticed a streak of golden hair next to my face, contrasting from the rest of my hair, which was pitch black. My skin was a pale color and my tear streaked face held light sea green eyes and red lips. I sighed and rubbed the drying tears away making my cheeks tint red. I also saw something that I hadn't before. I was wearing a necklace with a key on the golden chain. It had a gem on it... crystal. Wait, my dream! The voice mentioned a key!... I sighed and shook my head.

I sat down on my bed, looking at a clock, another thing I hadn't seen before.

"6:00 AM... wow." I mumbled, taking notice of the unusually early time. I sighed once again and decided to take another look around the Order.

I opened my door and when I looked to the left of me I saw Kanda, who had opened his door in sync with me. He glared and I smiled, giving a greeting.

"Good morning Ponytail." And the next thing I knew a blade was pressed against my throat and a dangerous aura was surrounding Kanda.

"Call me Ponytail again and I'll slice you to pieces." He said in a dark voice.

"Alright, alright. I'll call you Kanda." I agreed, because I didn't want to die.

He was gone after a few seconds, and I was left wondering how in the world Allen had ever fallen for this guy.

I sighed, yet again as I smiled, fully intent on calling Kanda Ponytail the next time I saw him. I'd just use Lavi as a shield when he would try to kill me again.

I walked to what I thought was the dining hall, but ended up being Komui's office, and when I tried again, I ended up in a training room. I eventually gave up and decided to go outside sine the weather wasn't all that bad.

I got out into the fresh morning air and smiled. It was so quiet.

"DON'T KILL ME! I'M INNOCENT!" Okay, maybe not so quiet.

I ran to see who was getting killed and who the killer was, but I already had a suspect in mind. I turned around a tree and my mental accusation was proven correct when I was presented with the scene before me.

Kanda had his sword against the throat of a teenage boy that looked around my age who had brown/ blonde hair and sky blue eyes that were full of fear. He turned and saw me and his face lit up. He somehow found a way out of Kanda's deathtrap and ran towards me.

"KOH! I've finally found you!" He yelled and went to tackle me. Out of instinct I tried to kick him before he touched me but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to hurt him. As I let myself get tackled I felt wetness on my shoulder. He was freaking CRYING.

I pried him off of me as stared at the tear drenched, smiling, idiotic face staring back at me.

"I fucking love technology." He stated and hugged me.

"You know him?" Kanda asked, still looking murderous. All of a sudden the boy recovered.

"Of course she knows me! How could anyone forget the all powerful master Koh dodger Sage?! Not to mention long time best friend." He exclaimed. So his name is Sage... Wait- BEST FRIEND?!

"Uh... I'm sorry, I think you have to wrong person. I don't know anyone named Sage." I said, feeling guilty when I saw the crushed look on his face. It soon turned into a smile.

"I guess you've lost your memories, you've always misplaced things... Dammit!" He scowled, but replaced it with a smiled a few seconds later. I've heard those words...

"Hey Ponytail, since you obviously don't want us around I'm gonna steal him for a bit, okay?" I said quickly and ran away dragging Sage before Kanda could kill me.

"Who are you?" I asked Sage as soon as I was sure we were far enough away from Kanda and his sword.

"I'm Sage Smith. I guess you could call me your brother but that's not really correct... we're not blood related or anything. The reason I know about the memory loss is because it's happened before. The last time it happened it took a year to get the previous memories back. I've been with you through three memory losses and one memory regainment. It's probably confusing to you but I bet you've heard my voice. You always seemed to before. And anyways, why in the world are you in a place where you get randomly attacked by katana weilding psycho maniacs?" He finished, and I honestly didn't have an answer for his last question.

"Oh! And is your Innocence okay? It didn't freak out on you did it?" He asked worriedly.

"Uhhh... I'm completely confused. You know about Innocence, me, my memory, and you have my last name... I asked you who you are, not what you know." I ended up sighing again.

"You've got it wrong, you have MY last name. And I guess I didn't really answer your question correctly did I? Well, I'll try again. Hello, my name is Sage Smith and I have been searching for you for three months and five days. I was your best friend- Koh?!" In the middle of his explaination I felt a throbbing in my head. It felt like the last time I regained a memory! But Oh my God, did getting a memory have to hurt like hell?

"Ah, I'm gonna take you inside. You've probably made some friends that can help you, okay?" I heard Sage ask me. I nodded painfully, then blacked out.

* * *

**NEW POV!-Sage**

I picked Koh up and was surprised at how light she was. Had she been eating properly? Ugh, come on Sage, now's not the time to think about that!

I ran to where the psycho maniac was since he probably new a way in.

"Oi! You! Do you now a wall in the building?" I asked him.

"Che." He responed. I sighed and decided to try my luck at the front door.

No one.

"Damnit!" I said. I know how painful it was for Koh when she got a memory. I guess I should explain.

Before she dissapeared when we were five, Koh was living with me. We had found her when she was wandering in the forest around our house when we were around three. I soon learned about her fire when she had protected me from an Akuma. She ran away afterwards and I didn't find her until we were seven, when I found out she was staying at my grandparents house. She slowly regained her memories after I showed up and that's how I know how much pain she goes through. She would always saw she heard my voice talking about a promise of somesort just before she remembered everything about me.

I looked around, hoping to see some type of door without alerting anymore dangerous people.

"Timcanpy! Where are you going?!" I heard some one yell behind me. I turned around, only to be hit in the face with a flying ball of wings, teeth, and gold.

"Ow!" I groaned as I amazingly kept my balance. The ball retreated and growled at me.

"Are you okay? Kohna?" A boy asked me, then diverted his attention to Koh, who was clutching her head and whimpering in pain.

"Are you Koh's friend? She's getting a memory and she's going through a lot of pain. We need to help her." I told him.

He nodded to my first question then realized that he probably hasn't seen me anywhere before and I'm probably now the ememy figure.

"Who are you?" He asked, and I noticed the red scar and white hair. I wonder how he got like that...

"Koh's best friend and kinda brother." I answered. I guess when Koh convulsed in pain it got me a visitor's pass and I was led into the building by whitey and we eventually got to a place with a series of medical beds. A nurse ran up and took Koh out of my arms and set her on a bed and almost immediately Koh looked in less pain and was sleeping close to regularly. Who were these people?! It usually took me at least ten minutes to settle her down!

"You never answered my question properly." Whitey said to me.

I explained who I was to him and he didn't kick me out when I finished so I guess I got the green light. I didn't mention anything about knowing what the Innocence or Akuma were because I didn't know whether or not that would make anything worse.

"So, what's your name? I've just been calling you Whitey in my head but I'm pretty sure that's not your name. Well, it was either Whitey or Shorty." I asked him, smiling.

"Allen." He said, obviously annoyed by one of my 'nicknames'. I guess I picked up Koh's bad nicknaming over the years.

"Well, I hope she's been okay and do you know if she's been eating enough? She was really light. Are you her friend or acquaintance? Has she been nosey or bugging you about anything? Has she- sorry, I get kind of worried when I don't see her for a while and tend to ask a lot when I find some one who seems to know I want to know almost everything." I said, realizing I had probably been talking too fast when I saw the overwhelmed look on his face.

"Uh... I guess Kohna is my friend, and I don't know if she's been eating properly, and yes, she _has_ been nosey." He answered, and I was glad that I didn't talk so fast he couldn't hear me at all.

I smiled and looked over at Koh. I'm really glad the key worked. The crystal on the key had a tracking device planted into it so if she ever forgot me and got lost, I could find her and help her. I must sound like a stalker right now, but really, what would you do if there was a possibility that your sister figure could disappear at any moment and forget that you even existed? Plus, her sense of direction is a bit off. I reached into my pocket and pulled out what made it possible to track Koh. It was a necklace like hers, but it had a lock on it instead. It could open without a key and when it was opened it showed a screen with information on where it's match, the key, was. I opened it and smiled when I saw:

_Exact Location: England, Black Order Headquaters_

I saw Allen look at it with a bit of curiousity. I explained it to him and he looked surprised.

"I don't see many things like that out of the Order..." He said.

"Well I've always been a bit of a tinkerer and I love technology so I ended up making little inventions here and there. This is my best though." I smiled.

Koh started to stir, catching my attention. Her eyes slowly opened and when she caught sight of my she sat up lightning fast.

"Sage!" She got out of bed and tackled me.

"I'm sorry I forgot!" She said and hugged the air out of me.

"K-Koh... I need to breathe ya' know..." I got out. She let go and smiled- then punched me in the stomach.

"You know, I really am sorry for forgetting you but... WHY IN THE WORLD DID IT TAKE YOU SO LONG TO FIND ME!? This has got to be a record!" She fumed, although it looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"I am utterly confused right now... So you're Kohna's brother?" Allen asked. We both held up our hands and did a 'kinda' movement. Koh sighed and helped me up from my position on the floor from when she decided I was a nice punching bag.

"Koh, you've become so violent! What happened? Did that long haired katana wielding pyscho maniac influence you somehow?" I whined a bit because she really was more of a less violent girl. I heard laughing and turned my head to see Allen cracking up.

"You mean Kanda!? Nice description!" He said between laughs. I was confused, and when Koh saw that she explained that Allen and 'Kanda' hated each other. I cracked a smile and asked her what exactly she remembered. Before she answered me though, she dragged me out of the infirmary, amazingly getting past what looked like a demon nurse yelling at us to get back in. We soon reached a room and she dragged me, again, inside.

"So, what did you remember?" I left the question hanging and was caught off guard when she smiled. Usually she was very down after a memory return.

"All the good stuff." She answered.

* * *

**POV-Kohna**

"All the good stuff." I really had remember all of the good times I had with Sage. I explained to him what I remembered:...

_"Koh!? Wake up!" A young Sage said to an equally young Kohna. They were around three, and Sage was smiling his head off. He had learned how to talk really early and had the vocabulary of a five year old. Kohna had an advanced vocabulary too. They often surprised people when they would talk to them like an older child._

_"Koh!" Sage whined. Kohna stirred and hit Sage in the face, a signal to shut up, she was tired._

_"CINNAMON ROLLS KOH! WE HAVE CINNAMON ROLLS!" Kohna was up immediately. _

_"Cinnamon rolls...Sage... are you telling the truth?" She asked sleepily. Sage would often use this excuse just to get her up and annoy her. He nodded and dragged her down the hall._

_"Kohna, Sage! I see you're up. Would you two like a cinnamon roll? They're pretty big so you have to split one, and they're a bit cold..." Anna, Sage's mother, offered. They both nodded hurriedly. They took the cinnamon roll to their room at the end of the hall at lightning speed. When they split it though, a bigger part came off. Kohna grabbed that in a second flat._

_"That's not fair you get the big half! You're such a meanie!" Sage pouted, but made no move to part her from the piece, he was too nice for that. It was often commented on by adults would chat about how much Sage would dote on his sister. Kohna took a piece off of hers and gave it to Sage, making them even. _

_Anna wasn't joking when she said they were cold. Kohna had no problem fixing that though. A small silver flame lit on her hand and heated up the cold pieces of sugary heaven. They laughed and ate._

**_MEMORY TWO_**

_"Sage, what's so interesting?" Anna asked a very small Sage, who looked just under one. Little Sage was leaning towards the forest they were passing and cried when he got two feet away from the edge. Anna's husband, John, stepped towards the forest. _

_"Huh?" He said and picked up a frightened girl , whom looked Sage's age, from the underbrush. Sage squealed happily and tried to hug the girl but failed, almost falling out of his mother's arms. The girl laughed and smiled a toothless smile. The family asked around and put up posters to see whose child the girl was. Everybody they asked didn't know her at all and no one responded to the posters. They ended up keeping her and raising her as their own. Sage would dote on her and be as nice as he could be to her. She never responded to any names they gave her and she never left Sage's side. When Sage said his very first words, they came out in what sounded a bit like a name._

_"K-Koh...Kohn...a!" Kohna. The little girl had responded immediately. She had smiled and turned towards Sage. After that, the only thing the girl would respond to was 'Kohna'. They grew up and never left each other's side for more than ten minutes. When Kohna went missing at the age of five after a strange event, the last she saw of Sage was a smiling little boy..._

_**MEMORY THREE**_**  
**

_"KOH!" Sage yelled happily as he hugged the familiar girl in front of him. They were now six, and hadn't seen each other for a year. But Kohna didn't remember a thing._

_"I think you have the wrong person... I don't know you." She gasped from the bear hug and slowly pushed him away. Sage looked devastated. Then he smiled._

_"Don't worry about that! I'm sorry about the mix up. My name's Sage Smith. You're Kohna Smith, right? My grandparents told me about you. So you don't remember anything... I'll make sure you get your memories back!" Sage said enthusiastically._

_ Over the time of a year in a half, Kohna had regained all of her memories, including the bad ones. Once again, she never left Sage's side, and became very wary of the people around her, in fear that they were Akuma. On her eighth birthday, an Akuma attacked the town they were in. Kohna had been injured and couldn't fight at all. Her wrist had been broken and she was in extreme pain. The cause of her injury had been an Akuma's fault. Sage had been infuriated. He turned to Kohna and declared he would protect her. He stood in front of her with his hands in held out in front of him as he'd seen Kohna do when she used her Innocence. A spark of what looked like golden electricity ran across his hands. Soon a wall of gold colored electricity was surrounding Kohna. What looked like half of a small green glowing ball floated INTO Sage. He clutched his stomach, where it had entered, but smiled. He was able to use whatever had entered him to create this golden electric current that was able to block the Akuma from Kohna and himself. Kohna's Innocence acted up and mixed into the golden barrier, surprising her in her shocked state. Weird people in black had destroyed the Akuma a bit later but Kohna was still frozen in fear. When they tried to asked them any questions all they got was a frozen girl and an angry boy who was ready to try and kill them if they touched her. She shook her head whenever they asked her questions. Soon after she didn't know anything but her name. She made herself forget, again._

**_MEMORY FOUR_**

_Kohna and Sage looked about 14 and were playing in a huge field. Sage tackled Kohna from behind, and laughed when he was thrown off._

_"Ya' know, I'm always gonna be here. I promise." Sage exclaimed out of the blue. The rest of the day went on like this. Sage was tackling Kohna, making promises to stay by her side forever, effectively embarrassing her, Kohna was chasing Sage, and Sage had been deemed an expert Koh dodger by the end._

_"You better stick to that promise Sage. If you don't I'll have to kill you. And by the way, what are you going to do when I get married?" Kohna asked. Sage gasped dramatically._

_"How could I ever let my darling sister Koh get married to a guy who doesn't understand that I need to stick with you forever?!" He said just as dramatically._

_They laughed and walked home to Anna and John, who had just gotten cinnamon rolls._

* * *

Sage looked at me for a second after I told him my memories and looked a bit confused.

"Why the hell was the gold electricity and Akuma attack part of the good stuff?" He asked.

"I guess I thought it was good because you had protected me like you promised."

"Oh. I can't believe you remembered something from when you were a baby."

"The way I see memories is like I'm a bystander that can read my thoughts."

"It'd be creepy if there was someone out there who could..."

I didn't answer. Something had occurred to me. Gold electricity... glowing green thing... Oh my god.

"You never told me you have Innocence!" I almost yelled and jumped up.

He out his hands on my shoulders in an attempt to calm me down.  
"Well... I didn't know what Innocence was until about a month ago when I met an exorcist and he explained it. But I really only listened to important parts because really, I think he was drunk..." He mumbled the last part. I calmed down a bit and I felt the urge to hug him again. So I did- as hard as I could.

"I-I'm *gasp* Going... to *cough* DIE!" He got out.

I smiled and let him go.

"Would you become an exorcist here since you have Innocence like me? I've been doubting the idea but if you become one I won't feel so alone I guess." I asked him. He nodded and took a second to catch his breath.

"Are you hungry? This place has the best food ever. Although I'm still wonder what gender the cook is..." I asked him and he hurriedly nodded. I dragged him out of my room and to the dining hall when Lavi popped up out of nowhere, scaring the shit out of us.

"Hi Koh! Who's this?" He asked, referring to Sage.

"My name is Kohna, NOT Koh." I huffed.

"I'm Sage. I'm kind of like Koh's brother." Sage introduced himself. Lavi pouted for some reason.

"Why does he get to call you Koh?! Am I not special enough? You've hurt my feelings." He whined.

"Come on Sage, ignore the idiot." I dragged him into the dining hall. The only person in line was Kanda.

"OH MY GOD IT'S PSYCHO KATANA LONG HAIRED GIRLY GUY!" Sage half yelled getting the attention of most of the people in the dining hall, including Kanda.

"What?" He said, a murderous aura surrounding him as he unsheathed his katana.

"Oh come on Ponytai- I mean Kanda. Cut him some slack. You tried to kill him on sight." I said. Kanda's soba arrived just in time. Sage wouldn't get killed today.

We walked up the line to Jerry and I smiled.

"What I got last time. And a big cinnamon roll." I said.

"Alright Hon~ Who's this fellow over here? You can order anything you want~" Jerry offered.

"Uh... I'm Sage... I'll have a big cinnamon roll, and a bowl of tomato soup and a grilled cheese with ham please." He ordered smiling. We got our food in almost no time and I was beckoned by Lenalee who was there to sit by her. I walked over and sat down with Sage.

"Hi Lenalee. This is Sage, he's kind of my brother." I introduced Sage to Lenalee.

"Oh, have you been with Kohna from the beginning?" Lenalee asked. Sage nodded.

"She wasn't as violent before... now I bet she'd even use her flames to grill me if I annoyed her." He muttered the last bit.

I realized something.

"Lenalee, when someone with Innocence arrives at the building they go to Komui first, right? And if they didn't and were unidentified what would happen?"

"They would probably get kicked out, seeing as they wouldn't have authorization to be here."

"Hey Lenalee, could you take us to Komui's office after we're done eating? I need to get fitted for my uniform anyways, right?" She nodded then it hit her.

"Innocence...?" She looked at Sage in silent question. He nodded a bit and smiled just before he took a bite of grilled cheese dipped in tomato soup. I ate my food fairly fast and we had picked up our cinnamon rolls at the same time. His was slightly smaller than mine so I tore off a piece of mine to make us even. we ate in synchronization and finished at the same time. It felt like we were kids! I heard a giggle and saw Lenalee smiling her head off.

"You two look so close! Like little kids!" She had fished in the time we had been eating and we were making our way to Komui's office. Lenalee asked Sage to show her his Innocence and he did. The familiar golden sparks flew across his hands and Lenalee looked at them seemingly entranced. I felt my hand twitch and a tiny flame run across my fingers but I out it out. Did my Innocence react to his? Lenalee snapped out of it when we turned a corner. When we got there I sighed in relief; this time Komui was awake.

"Hello Lenalee! Hello Kohna and... Who is this?" He asked.

"This is Sage. He's an accommodator." Lenalee explained.

"Another one?" He asked.

"Let's go to Hevlaska." I went with him and Sage onto the floating platform and Komui looked at me quizzically.

"Why are you here?" He asked. Sage answered for me.

"She want to be there to kill me herself if I mess something up." He smiled. Komui just shrugged and we went down to meet Hevlaska. I wonder what Sage's sychro rate is...  
We quickly descended downward and I saw Sage doing the same 'lean over but get scared' thing that I did.

"This thing is floating?" He asked more to himself than Komui and I.

"We're here! Sage, meet Hevlaska." Komui introduced Sage to her and he had a completely different reaction than I did.

"Hello Hevlaska, nice to meet you. I'm Sage." He introduced himself like he would anyother without an hesitation or surprise evident on hif face or in his voice.

"Wow Sage. You don't seem even the slightest bit surprised." I said, but quickly looked to Hevlaska to see if I'd offended her. Sage just smiled with a bit of a chuckle.

"I've gotten used to strange and different things throughout my life. I lived with you and I'm still alive, which is a strange mystery in itself." He said, earning a small glare from me.

"Show me your Innocence, Sage." Hevlaska said and reached out to pick him up and gauge his Innocence. Sage looked none too surprised but seemed to be extremely uncomfortable.

"Synchro rate, 15%, 24%, 49%, 67%, 79%, 81%, 93%. Synchro rate 93%." Hevlaska said. Wow, he has the same synchro rate as I do. Maybe it has something to do with progressing at the same time or something.

"This is strange... your Innocence is the same in a way..." Hevlaska said. This caught KOmui's interest.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"They bith have no pysical form, and have the same type of general functions... almost like one piece of Innocence that's been split apart..." I remembered something. Only _half_ of a glowing green ball of Innocence had entered Sage.

"Komui, does Innocence look like a full green glowing ball?" I asked.

"Yes, why?"

"When his Innocence entered him only half of a ball entered him." Komui looked surprised. Sage did too, seeing as he didn't know that I could remember something that specific.

"Only half...? That's strange. Wait, entered him?" I nodded along with Sage.

"Yep. It went inside of him from the stomach. It kind passed through him until it was settled inside."

"Yeah, It really hurt. It felt wierd for the next couple of days and then it felt kind of natural to be able to create electricity and I ended up using it without thinking." Sage said.

"Electricity?"

"Yeah. That's what my Innocence is. It freaked me out at first but I'd lived with Koh, who had freakin' flames that came out of nowhere so it didn't take long to just accept it."

"Can you show me?" Komui looked a Sage with interest. Sage nodded and held out his hands. A current of golden electicity flowed from one hand to the other until he had woven blanket of electricity formed between them.

"It acts like a bit of a shield when I want it to." He said and spread the blanket around him. "See?"

He deactivated it and in a small flash it was gone. I hadn't remembered most of his Innocence yet so I was in awe.

"Uh... Kohna?" Komui said, catching my attention.

"Hm?" He pointed to my hands and when I looked down my Innocence had activated. _What? It reacted again? _I thought, confused. I deactivated and sighed. A scene flashed in my mind.

_"SAGE!" An about two year old Kohna shouted the only word she thought could help her. She sat down in defeat when no one answered and her eyes widened in curiosity when a floating green ball hovered in front of her. 'there's only half... why?' she thought as it circled her. She cried out in pain when it down striaght into her and covered her in silver flames. When she woke up she was at home with a panicking Sage, laying on thier bed with a ice pack on her head due to a 'fever'._

"Huh?" I mumbled. That memory was of my Innocence, when I got it. It didn't hurt or make me flinch at all! And there was only half of it...

"Is it possible to plit Innocence in half?" I asked. Komui pondered the question and then shrugged.

"It's never happened before so we don't know."

"Okay. So, let's say- theoretically- that Innocence splits in half and each half accomadates to two different people. Would the Innocence- in theory- react to it's other half when it's activated close to the original half?" I asked. Komui thought for a moment then slightly nodded.

"Well, yes. That is entirely possible when you look at what Innocence has already done. Kohna, do you think you and Sage have one piece of Innocence that had split?" I nodded hesitantly. "Why?"

Why... how should I answer this...

"I remembered it when I thought of the possibility of sharing Innocence. I remembered that when I got my Innocence, it went inside of me like Sage's did, and it was also only half of a ball. My Innocence reacts to Sage's when he uses his by activating itself. It also reacted when Sage first got his, even though I was in no condition to move, much less activate my Innocence. Hevlaska said it seemed like that was the case before." I explained my thoughts and was out of breath by the end. I noticed Sage smiling behind me.

"What?" I asked him.

"If that's true, then it must have been the Innocence that led me to you when the tracker broke down." He smiled wider. The tracker broke down?

"How long did it break down?"

"A month."

"What? And you didn't suspect anything strange?"

"I thought it was merely my will to find my sister that led me to you." He said dramatically. Drama queen.

We went back and forth for another minute or so before we realized that the platform had gone up and Komui had left. Sage was over dramatizing everything he said and I was laughing half of the time. Somehow he got the room next to me and wouldn't stop bugging me after he found a hole connecting our rooms. I wasn't worried about it at first because I know he isn't a pervert and would peek on me, but I realized an annoying bro is worse than a perv.

"Will you shut up?!" I yelled at him.

"Nope!~" He chirped.

We argued and bickered and talked until around 3:00 AM. I dreamed of cinnamon rolls and other random stuff.

This concludes my second eventful day at the Order, and the introduction of my brother- well, kind of brother- Sage Smith, and a strange case of split Innocence...

* * *

**OH MY GOD. 5,691 words- excluding author's notes. It took me long enough to update and I hope you liked my extra long chapter! As you can see, I have introduced another OC. And those of you who may have thought _'Hey, are Sage and Kohna going to get together?' _, the answer is NO. They have the relationship of siblings. No romance in that. Although a lot of times it may seem like they like each other, the real reason they seem like that is because of the strong bond they share as siblings- well kind of siblings...- and really, they have been through A LOT together. **

**Anyways, R&R! (For those who don't know, that means Read and Review. **

**Yours Truly,**

** KuroNeko3449 **


	5. Training and Cinnamon Rolls

I was sleeping soundly until my own personal alarm clock decided that it was time to wake up.

"Koh... Koh... Koh.." Sage softly yelled at me from the hole we discovered earlier in the week.

"Ugh... No..." I grumbled and threw a pillow at the hole, although it didn't hit him, due to the wall.

"KOH!" Sage yelled. I jumped up from the sudden noise and glared.

"What the hell Sage!? It four in the fuckin' morning!" I half yelled at him, then face palmed. This was Sage we're talking about.

His sleeping hours are all messed. Nighttime for him is anytime and daytime is four to six in the morning. Plus, we had been getting up earlier to train with our Innocence together. About a week ago we confirmed that our Innocence really _was_ split between us and it turns out that together, we make a pretty powerful team when we combine attacks. We also found out that Sage's half is more of a protective type, in which his can create shields, walls, and cocoons of electricity that block all Akumas and their attacks. It also apparently blocks the Akuma virus from entering his body.

On the other hand. my half of the Innocence is purely attack. As already known, I can reinforce objects to make them stronger and fatal to Akuma. I found out recently that the reason that I push, kick, or just plain touch the attacker is because my Innocence sends out not force, but deadly spikes of fire when I have physical contact during a fight.

For some reason if I activate it outside of training or a fight, it doesn't have any harmful affect on people. It doesn't even feel hot to them. (This is known thanks to Lavi, who pissed me off just enough to get me to activate and try to kill him but as I explained, it doesn't hurt.) I found out that if I kick or punch the air in the direction of the attacker then I throw a ball or a slice of my fire towards them. (The ball is wen I punch and the kick is the slice.)

This also happens if I swing any part of my body towards the attacker. I've also found that when Sage isn't fighting, his Innocence is just electricity. Mine is just fire when I use on inanimate objects, which is too bad... You may have noticed that I haven't been using 'Akuma' when I talk about someone attacking me but just 'the attacker'. I say that because I don't think only Akuma will try to attack me and frankly, I'm not very good at fighting without my Innocence...

Oh yeah, training! We have trained a bit, but I don't think being able to blow up pancakes with our Innocence is progress... But an electrocuted Lavi was really funny. Lavi has been in the wrong place at the wrong time for the whole week. Also, Lavi is still bent over the fact that he can't call me Koh without getting some sort of injury or an evil glare but Sage can call me whatever he wants without even a second glance. But really, it's SAGE. There's no pointing in trying to get Sage to stop anyways, he lost his self preservation a long time ago...

Anyways, now that all of that info is out of the way, I can continue with a clear mind that I did a once over of my week.

"Koh, if you refuse to get your lazy ass up I **_WILL KILL YOU WHERE YOU_ _LAY_**." I heard the ominous voice of Sage undoubtedly tell the truth.

"Alright, alright! No need for death threats here, I'm going to get dressed so GET YOUR HEAD AWAY FROM THAT HOLE!" I half yelled, not caring if Kanda heard me since I already knew he wasn't even there, as he gets up at ungodly hours to train. What is it with the guys here?! Even Allen gets up early to do something! (probably eating but who cares, he's getting up at fucking four or so, like some unfortunate girl forced to adjust to her brother's messed up sleep.)

I threw on a newly acquired white long sleeve shirt and then put on a black tight vest, along with black shorts and white leggings. Sage had commented many times on my black/white appearance but I didn't really care. He wore the same outfit everyday: a dark green long sleeved shirt with finger less black leather gloves and blue jeans. He has no right to bother me about clothes!

"Hurry up!"

"Shut it! I'm hurrying! Do you know how tangled my hair can get?!"

"Yes, perfectly well. I also know that you can untangle your hair faster than this! Don't forget I can practically write your biography!"

"You know, that's a bit creepy..."

"Shut it."

"Haha, have I irritated you?"

"Yes, you've succeeded. NOW GET DRESSED!"

After our little argument I finally got the dreadful tangle from my hair out, and put it in my usual loose braid. I laced up my boots that I had got, since flats were not good for training. These ones were pretty light weight too!

As soon as my door was open I was dragged to the dining hall, where Sage cooked us some food, since Jerry wasn't there yet and I would probably blow up the kitchen... I'm useless at cooking.

"Breakfast is served miss Tangled Hair." Sage said sarcastically as he put the plate of eggs and bacon in front of me. Another plate was set down. Cinnamon rolls!

I looked towards him and smiled, eating my cinnamon roll before my meal. I quickly finished off the rest of my breakfast and so did Sage. Soon we were in the training room, and I was thankful for the fact that Kanda usually trained outside.

"Koh, are you ready?" Sage activated his Innocence with out waiting for my answer, causing mine to activate as well. We were serious today.

Sage started first. The wall of golden sparks was raised and I was completely lost. This was really the first time we had seriously trained so I was just staring at Sage confused.

Sage caught my expression. "Come at me." I blinked, absorbing the information of Sage's request to fight him.

I nodded and threw a punch at him, watching as a silver ball of fire propelled itself at Sage's wall, but disintegrated as soon as it made contact with the electric wall.

I decided to take a different approach as I ran straight into the wall, throwing punches and a few kicks here and there while trying to force my way through. I was pushed back and thrown across the room, followed by electric currents that turned into shields when I moved, preventing me from getting up.

"Beat ya'!" Sage yelled happily as he deactivated his Innocence and helped me up from the floor.

"What the hell is with that barrier? I don't think anything can get past that!" I mumbled as I dusted myself off.

"Actually, one thing can." Sage said, apparently have heard me.

"Really? What?"

He smiled. "CINNAMON ROLLS!" He laughed.

"What?..." I face palmed. "Really?..."

"Yes; even my Innocence can't deny a cinnamon roll!" He laughed again.

"Hey Sage... how about we have a rematch?"

He smiled. "Well, I thought maybe we should try working together."

And so, I ended up completely lost as Sage raised the wall.

"What should I do now..." I mumbled, and in turn, was given a look from Sage that said: 'You're a complete idiot'.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. Just marveling in your stupidity."

"One day you will die, and everyone will look at me, while I happily admit to murder."

"Ouch. This is the thanks I get for worrying about your sanity? I must've been an idiot to expect more."

"The first step to solving your problem is admitting you have one." I smirked. We bickered for a good ten minutes before Sage explained his "master plan" to me.

"Alright. So, you just attack through the wall, okay?"

"Fine."

So we tried it. And it worked. And Sage tripped doing his happy dance.

I sighed and dragged him off to our rooms to get some rest since really, it's tiring having your Innocence activated for a few hours straight. (Yes, it took three hours to do all that. Long time, huh?)

I was stalked into my room by Sage and ended up having to literally _kick _him out.

I sighed, yet again, and collapsed on my bed, and fell asleep, ignoring Sage's whining from the hole in the wall. I have to get that fixed...

* * *

**Just a filler chapter really. I'm suffering from a horrible stomachache and headache and add writers block to that... it's doesn't look well for my fanfiction...**


End file.
